1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact device in which an electrical connection is not established when a battery is placed in a battery receiving chamber in the wrong direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, upon loading a dry battery in a battery receiving chamber in electrical appliances, such as a portable radio, using a dry battery or batteries, attention must be paid to the following points.
Firstly, the positive (+) terminal (male terminal) and the negative (-) terminal (circular or female terminal) of the battery loaded in the battery receiving chamber (battery receptacle) must correspond to the positive contact and the negative contact of the battery receiving chamber.
Secondly, an electrical connection between the battery terminals and the corresponding contacts of the battery receiving chamber must be accurately established.
If the battery is loaded in the battery receiving chamber in the wrong (opposite) direction, so that the positive and negative terminals of the battery are connected to the negative and positive contacts of the battery receiving chamber, respectively, the electric current is sent in the opposite direction in the electric circuit of the associated electric equipment, resulting in damage of the electric circuit or, in the worst case, the circuit may break due to overheating.